futurefandomcom-20200229-history
2028-29 UEFA Champions League (Copy1234 Football)
|champions = |runner-up = |matches = 125|goals = 375|attendance = 6547801|prevseason = 2027-28|nextseason = 2029-30}}The 2028–29 UEFA Champions League was the 37th season of UEFA's premier European club football tournament, the UEFA Champions League, since it was rebranded from the European Cup, and the 74th season overall. The final was contested by Milan and Liverpool on 26 May 2029. Beforehand, the match was billed as a repeat of the 2005, 2007 and 2022 final, the only difference being that the 2029 final was to be played at the Estadio da Luz in Lisbon, Portugal. Liverpool, the defending champions, beat AC Milan 4–1 to win a record-extending 9th title and their second title in a row. Host Selection For the first time ever, an open bidding process was launched on 11 December 2026 by UEFA to select the venues of the club competition finals (UEFA Champions League, UEFA Europa League, UEFA Women's Champions League and UEFA Super Cup). Associations had until 29 January 2027 to express interest, and bid dossiers must be submitted by 31 May 2027. UEFA announced on 4 February 2027 that six associations expressed interest in hosting, and confirmed on 3 June 2027 that three associations submitted bids for the 2029 UEFA Champions League Final: The bid evaluation report was published by UEFA on 23 September 2027. The Estadio da Luz was selected as the venue by the UEFA Executive Committee on 30 September 2027. Group Stage The draw for the group stage was held on 31 August 2028 at the Grimaldi Forum in Monaco. The 32 teams were drawn into eight groups of four, with the restriction that teams from the same association cannot be drawn against each other. For the draw, the teams are seeded into four pots based on their 2028 UEFA club coefficients. In each group, teams played against each other home-and-away in a round-robin format. The group winners and runners-up advance to the round of 16. The matchdays are 19-20 September, 3-4 October, 24-25 October, 7-8 November, 28-29 November, and 5-6 December 2028. Group A # Ajax: 18pts # Valencia: 12pts # Dinamo Zagreb: 4pts # Apoel: 1pt Group B # Liverpool (title holder): 15pts # Juventus: 10pts # Olympique Marseille: 10pts # Club Brugge: 0pts Group C # Vitória S.C.: 13pts # Atletico Madrid: 13pts # Borussia Dortmund: 9pts # Shakhtar Donetsk: 0pts Group D # Paris Saint-Germain: 18pts # Inter: 9pts # Chelsea: 9pts # Celtic: 0pts Group E # Manchester City: 16pts # Olympique Lyonnais: 13pts # Anderlecht: 3pts # Dynamo Kyiv: 3pts Group F # FC Barcelona: 18pts # Tottenham Hotspur: 12pts # Olympiakos: 4pts # Galatasaray: 1pts Group G # Bayern Munich: 13pts # Sevilla: 12pts # Lazio: 10pts # Zenit: 0pts Group H # AC Milan: 15pts # FC Porto: 12pts # Manchester United: 9pts # Slavia Praha: 0pts Knockout Round In the knockout phase, teams play against each other over two legs on a home-and-away basis, except for the one-match final. The mechanism of the draws for each round is as follows: *In the draw for the round of 16, the eight group winners are seeded, and the eight group runners-up are unseeded. The seeded teams are drawn against the unseeded teams, with the seeded teams hosting the second leg. Teams from the same group or the same association cannot be drawn against each other. *In the draws for the quarter-finals and semi-finals, there are no seedings, and teams from the same group or the same association can be drawn against each other. As the draws for the quarter-finals and semi-finals are held together before the quarter-finals are played, the identity of the quarter-final winners is not known at the time of the semi-final draw. A draw is also held to determine which semi-final winner is designated as the "home" team for the final (for administrative purposes as it is played at a neutral venue). Round of 16 Quarter Final Semi Final Final Teams |team2 = |date = |time = 20:45 |round = 2029 UEFA Champions League Final |score = 1–4 |goals1 = |goals2 = Wichaiwong Wichaiwong |stadium = , |attendance = 75,000 |referee = Bryn Markham-Jones ( ) }} Final Ambassador The ambassador for the final is former Portugal international Cristiano Ronaldo, who played for Manchester United , Real Madrid and Juventus. in 2004–2023, and won the UEFA Champions League with Manchester United and Real Madrid in 2008, 2014, 2016 and 2018. Opening Ceremony Thai diva singer Gam the Star 4 performed at the opening ceremony before kick-off, playing two of her hits "Let It Go" and "Tha Luerk Dai (If Choose)" Then she sang "UEFA Champions League" anthem when players were walking on the pitch. Category:Football Category:Copy1234V2 Football Category:Sports Category:Uefa